Finding her own solace
by Leigh59
Summary: Are you sure she is happy? Is the question Rossi asks after watching Hotch one night as the team celebrates. He also knows his friend has been mourning the loss of his relationship with Beth. Maybe all he needs is a gentle shove in the right direction. All he can do is hope things turn out the right way, giving both of his friends true happiness.
1. Chapter 1

_Not mine as much as I wish they were. I make not even a penny, but I do get reviews that I enjoy. Because Hotch smiled at something Garcia said, it fed my muse._

It was a rare that they were able to go out together on a Friday night. But this was a special celebration something to be enjoyed as a team. Morgan had finally popped the question to Savannah.

A simple engagement party with just family and close friends. They took up four tables in the back of the bar/restaurant. The music was good and the food wasn't bad either.

The bosses each without dates stayed at the table watching as their team mates danced and talked with their dates, or husband in JJ's case.

Seeing the tick in Hotch's jaw once more, Rossi sighed. "You should have said something to her a long time ago Aaron."

"What are you talking about?"

" Penelope you know the woman that has that tick in your jaw working overtime."

"She's happy, Dave who am I to interfere."

"Are you sure she's happy, she went from one mouse to another mouse, she needs a man, not a mouse. She is going away for two weeks vacation tomorrow, is that why you look so angry?"

He looks at his friend and scowls. "Has she, said something to you?"

"You do remember what I do for a living? Or would you like to be reminded who gave you, your first lesson in reading behavior?"

He glares at his friend and picks up his drink taking a sip he looks at Penelope as she dances with Sam. Once again he can feel the tick in his jaw.

"Penelope." Sam says softly with a frown on his face.

She looks up smiling at him her best theater smile. "Sam, before you say anything how about you smile, if you keep frowning my team will know something is wrong. I will not spoil Derek and Savannah's party."

"You're right." He smiles as he continues to hold her as they dance in small circles.

"You're going back to your ex aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I have blond hair and you had a long black one on your shirt two days ago. We haven't gone for out over a month, in fact you stopped touching me two months ago."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"It's not like I haven't been hurt before, you're not the first and you won't be the last. So lets dance two more dances then we can make our excuses and leave."

"I really am sorry Penelope."

"I know Sam, so am I." then she whispers. "More sorry than you'll ever know." so softly that he doesn't hear or react.

She didn't let him walk her to the door or even get out of the car. She wished him luck then closed the door firmly after saying good-bye.

All she wanted to do was drown her feelings, but that would be to easy she has work to do, her best kind of work hacking to her hearts content.

Jack begged his dad to let him stay with his aunt Jessica for the night, she had promised him to take him to the museum to see the new dinosaurs. Finding himself at odds and not wanting to do paperwork, he calls Dave the one person he knows would join him for dinner. Just a small neighborhood restaurant good food and drinks, not too noisy, they always ate too much Chinese and burgers when out in the field.

Needing to get way from writing the chapter that was driving him crazy Rossi jumped at the chance to get away.

Lifting his drink, Aaron stops mid-sip when he sees Sam walk in with an attractive woman with long black hair. It was the way he had his hand on the woman his hand on the small of her back as they made their way to the empty table. He kicks Dave under the table then stood making Sam stop.

"Sam It's nice to see you again."

"Agent Hotchner." Sam says without any trouble. He turns when he sees Dave stand then says hello to him as well. "I'd like you to meet Sharon."

"It's very nice to meet you." Sharon tells them.

"Like wise." Dave replies.

They don't chat long as the hostess turns to motion them to the empty table.

"Well?" Hotch asks after Sam is far enough away.

"I didn't know, It was just he was giving off bad vibes as the kids would say. You go call Penelope and I'll get his attention to meet me at the bar."

Five minutes later Hotch returned to their table. "I ordered steak for you." Dave tells him with an unreadable face, before he takes a bite of his salad.

"No answer on her cell. I even called the tech center to have them track her. They said that they couldn't find her, no GPS they can't even tell if her cell is on or not."

"Does that surprise you Aaron? This is Penelope we are talking about."

"What did Sam say?" Hotch asks then spears a cucumber with more force than needed.

"He got back together with his ex, she knew, even before he had a chance to tell her."

"Bastard. She let him off with a simple good-bye too I bet."

"You know how she is Aaron."

"She deservers better."

"She deservers a man that respects and loves her, a man, not a mouse." Rossi tells him before he take a roll out of the bread basket. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Did he give any indication of knowing where she might be?"

"All he said was that she cancelled their vacations plans to the Virgin Islands, she sent him an email and returned half of the money from their booked trip."

"I'm not surprised, she hacked and erased everything. I bet she even back dated her new purchase to where ever she went." Hotch tells him with a bit of admiration slipping in to his voice.

"That does sound like something she would do. I do know one thing, she won't go anywhere were she will be in danger. She's smart enough to go where there will be someone nearby that she trusts in case she needs help. Did you try her personal cell?"

"No," Hotch answers.

Rossi smiles slightly not because he wants to get one over on his friend but because he just want to dissipate some of the stress. "Is there a case, sir?" is the greeting that he gets when the cell is answered on Penelope's end.

"No case and don't hang up. Please."

"What do you need Dave?" she asks.

"Are you safe? Do you need anything, money, a place to stay? A recommendation for a good place to eat?"

"I'm safe, really I am, I promise. As for the rest I'm good."

"I tried your work cell first. I'm just glad I have your personal number in my cell too."

"I turned my work cell off, I'll put it back on, on Tuesday."

"Good. I'm eating dinner with a friend, I just saw Sam come in with Sharon. Do you want me to tell Morgan to beat him up for you?"

He can hear her take in a sharp breath of air. "No, I just wasn't what Sam was looking for, at least he will be happy with his ex. One more thing please don't tell Aaron or anyone else on the team."

" Kitten promise me that you'll call if you need anything?"

"I promise, don't try an track me, I disabled the GPS in both my cells. I will tell you that I'm still in the country ."

"One thing Penelope, Aaron?" Hearing his name Aaron looks at his friend sharply.

"Rules, remember no intra-team profiling. You're too good at your job, I'm out of his league anyway. If you tell I'll buy myself a new bag and wallet. You know the ones with the LV monogram, and make you pay for them."

"If you're going to threaten me Penelope about spending my money, don't just stop at wallet and a handbag, they have nice scarves as well. Do you need the expiration date on my black card?"

"No. You knew all along that I wouldn't, didn't you?"

"You're not a thief Penelope, a hacker yes, but never a thief. But now I know what to get you for Christmas. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, please don't worry, I really am in a safe place. I have my stun gun with me."

Hotch watches as he puts his cell away. "Well?"

"She's fine, still in the country . She said that she would turn her work cell back on Tuesday. I'm assuming in case, we have a case and need her help."

"I don't like not knowing where she is."

"I heard water in the background, sounded liked waves to me. If that helps any." Ross tells him then smiles as he reaches for his Scotch.


	2. Chapter 2

_No money is made because as much as I wish I owned them I don't._

"Mr. Beal, is there a problem?" Hetty asks as she comes into ops.

"I'm not sure." Eric answers still not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I was doing a sweep of the area and this woman has been sitting on the bench staring out into the ocean since Saturday afternoon. She leaves for lunch, comes back and sits until the sun sets. I can't get a picture of her face, it's almost as if she knows where the cameras are."

Hetty looks at the CCTV feed taking a look at the woman sitting there. She is dressed in black ballet flats and a green dress with short sleeves, that can be bought in any of the major chain stores. A simple dress that does not stand out, also not out of place for sitting and watching the ocean. On her head a large hat shielding her from the bright sun. Hetty smiles slightly when the woman picks up the cell reads the name on the display before letting the call go unanswered.

"Should we be worried about her? Is she dangerous?"

"Yes Mr. Beal she is dangerous, but not to us. I wonder why she is here?"

"Wonder why? Who is here Hetty?" G asks, as the main team comes into Ops.

"It's a lovely day I think I will go out for a few minutes"

G looks at Sam, while Kensi with a confused expression looks at Deeks.

"What's going on Eric?" Kensi asks.

"A woman sitting on a bench she has been since Saturday. I can't get her picture on the CCTV. Hetty says she is dangerous, but not to us."

"Hetty can take care of herself." G reminds them.

It didn't take long for them to catch up to Hetty. They followed her as she made her way to the bench with the attached table, but they keep their distance

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" Hetty asks as she sits down.

"It is, the sun feels good." Penelope responds without looking at Hetty.

"Why did you pick this beach and this table?"

"I made a promise that I would be safe, Can you think of a safer place for me to hide, Miss Lange?" Penelope ask turning to look at the formidable woman. Penelope tips her head slightly. "How are you today, Hetty?"

"I am well, thank you for asking."

"Tell me, did you know I was here from the time I hacked and booked my flight or when Eric did his daily sweep?"

Hetty looks at Penelope, then stands. "I would like a cup of tea, join me please."

"I would never turn down a cup of tea when you offer it, I bet not that many people would."

G and Sam were not surprised when they see Hetty lead the way back, what did surprise them was the way the other woman kept her head down low avoiding the CCVT as she they passed them.

"Who is she?" Kensi asks.

"Not sure, we had better follow them." Sam says.

Once they were settled into her small office area, Hetty smiles slightly. "Let me introduce you to our main team."

"No need, Let me see." She looked at each team member then said their name as she offered her hand to them. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." She says then she takes off her large hat.

"I would love to say the same, but who are you?" G says.

"You are... you're really here? I thought you died or were in super-max. You fell of the grid completely." Eric says softly with a apprehension lacing his voice, as he comes closer

"I'm alive and well as you can see."

"Well now that we've established that she is alive and well. Who the hell are you?" G asks.

"She's the Black Queen." Eric says as stops when he gets just a few feet away.

"Black Queen?" Sam says as he gives her a look not quite trusting her.

Hearing her cell ring she takes it out of her pocket and looks at the ID. Then puts it on the small table by the couch.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Deeks asks.

"No, you can it you want. If it's important they will call the work line."

"Why are you here Miss Garcia?"

"Would you believe vacation?" she asks looking at Hetty. "I'm licking my wounds and finding myself, I lost me along the way."

"I take it they don't know you are here?" Hetty asks.

"No. I disabled the GPS on my cells, both of them."

"Are you staying long?" Hetty asks, as she hands Penelope a cup of tea.

"A week at least. "

"That you are spending looking out at the ocean." Kensi observes.

"It's calming, I need to rebuild my walls and remember who I am."

"Just who are you?" Sam asks.

"No one special. Thank you for the tea Hetty. I'm going to head back to my room. Too much sun today, I've got the beginnings of a headache."

"Who is she Hetty?" G asks after everyone else had gone back to their desks.

"A friend, Mr. Callen." She answers as she pick up her desk phone.

"Agent Hotchner." is the greeting that she hears.

"I believe that I have found something valuable that you have misplaced."

She hears a slow exhale of air. "How is she Hetty?"

"Sad, very sad, not like herself at all. Who hurt her Aaron?"

"It would be better if I come out there, we have a case in Nevada we are leaving in thirty minutes. Keep eyes on her please Hetty, she's important the Unit."

"We will do our very best Aaron."


	3. Chapter 3

For the most part criminals are stupid. Even the smart dangerous ones are stupid. In the end they will get caught. They will do something and slip up. He learned this from his time as a federal prosecutor. Working in the BAU he learned that to be true as well.

Two days after stepping off of the plane in Nevada, the unsub they had come to help capture was dead. He picked the wrong woman's home to break into, she shot him right between the eyes. Case closed as far as the BAU was concerned, so they packed up said good-bye and left.

As they were entering the airport Hotch took his team to one side. "I have to go to L.A. for a few days. Morgan you're in charge, Dave you're his second."

"Hotch?" JJ asks.

"I'll call if I need more time."

Rossi hands him a credit card. "Just in case you need it. Emergencies do come up."

The team left it at that they knew that if it was important Hotch would have said.

It was a short hop to LA, he didn't even have to rent a car for himself, Hetty had send someone to meet him. Not just anyone but the lead agents of her division.

"Agent Hotchner? I'm Agent Callen, this is Agent Hanna." he says as he offers his hand.

"Hetty sent us." Sam tells him after shaking his hand.

"Thank you for coming to get me. Please call me Hotch most of the agents do."

"So how do you know Hetty?" Sam asks opening the door to their building.

"Is there anyone that doesn't know Hetty Lange?" Hotch deadpans.

He wants to ask about Penelope but he doesn't know just how much Hetty has told them about her, or where she works.

"Aaron, it's good to see you." Hetty says as she walks up to greet him.

"Hetty it's always a pleasure to see you."

"She's not here Aaron, she's eating at a small café, it's not far from here."

"Is this about that woman that was here a few days ago? Just who is she anyway? I couldn't find out anything about her." G says.

Hotch looks at Hetty when he sees her raise her hands slightly. "Her name is Penelope Garcia, she works for me. Exclusively for the BAU."

"What makes her so special that the head of the BAU would come all this way to get her." Kensi asks walking closer.

"It's because of what she can do." Eric says from the top of the stairs as he walks down them. "As good as I am with computer she is a so much better. Everything I can do she can do blindfolded and in her sleep. One of the most dangerous hackers in the world. Isn't that right Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes it's true. She is not in trouble or danger, we are just concerned about her."

"I'll show you where she is if you like." Deeks says.

"Yes please that would be good." Hotch replies.

Once they are out of the door, Hetty tells Eric to follow them on the CCTV. With the team watching Hetty says nothing as they see Deeks and Hotch walk down the sidewalk.

When they get two hundred feet away Hotch stops and takes his cell out of his pocket to read the text.

"You're more than welcome to join me J Edgar." He smiles at seeing this, it tells him that she is on the mend. A flippant Penelope is not one that he has to worry about.

Always a quick read Deeks read the message before Hotch has a chance to put the cell away.

The two men walk up to her table, Deeks can see that she is not surprised to see either of them even though her back was facing them.

Unable to resist he just had to know, how she knew they were coming. "How did you know, he was coming?"

She point to the glass door leading into the café. "The door it reflects everything behind me. I can pick out any member in my unit a mile away."

"Is that why you picked this place?"

"Partly, the other part is the CCTV, Hetty can keep track of me just like Hotch and I think Rossi asked her too."

"Thanks for the escort detective Deeks." Hotch tells him, making sure his tone convey that his services are no longer needed.

"Just call if you need us."

He waits until after the waitress bringing him a tall glass of ice tea, leaves before he says anything.

"You ran." He says simply.

"I left on vacation."

"Don't be evasive."

"I was hurt and angry."

"Why didn't you tell me, the team?"

"To tell the truth Aaron, I didn't want you to have to clean up my mess once again." Then she takes the cherry out of her ginger-ale glass and pops it in her mouth.

"Here's your sandwich and fries. My number too, in case you want some company tonight." The waitress tells Hotch, giving Penelope a dismissive glance.

"You can take your number back, he likes spending time with me, in fact he loves what I can do with my tongue." Penelope says then take the cherry stem out of her mouth and tosses the it on the plate perfectly knotted into a lovers knot. "Don't you lover?"

Hotch reaches over and takes Penelope's hand in his kissing it as he glares at the waitress.


	4. Chapter 4

_Not mine never will be, I make no money just a few reviews._

Deeks walked back into ops smiling as he went to his desk. He didn't say anything at all he just sat down and started in on the work that need to be done.

"Mr. Deeks, you're back. I though you would have stayed for a while."

"I didn't get the impression that I would be welcome, just from the text that he received and the way I was dismissed."

"What did the text say?" Kensi asks.

"Didn't Eric catch it?"

"No, agent Hotchner was too quick, but apparently not to quick for you." Sam quips.

"It said 'You're more than welcome to join me J. Edgar.' must be some sort of nickname or something." Deeks surmises.

"Or something, Mr. Deeks." Hetty says. She turns and looks at Eric as he looks down into the bullpen. "Stop the surveillance Mr. Beale it will no longer be needed."

"Yes Hetty." Eric replies with a shrug.

* * *

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." she tells him

" You're not the only one to have spent time on the stage I just followed your lead. But why did you?"

"Because it felt right. While you were busy reading me, she was looking at you like a lioness looks at her next meal. You missed it."

"The cherry stem." He asks.

"Practice. I used to bite my nails as you can see I no longer bite my nails, it's a good trick it comes in handy at times."

"I'm sorry about Sam, Penelope."

"It was bound to happen. Let's be honest no one in the office liked him much anyway. I should have taken that into account when you all first met him."

"I talked to Dave." He says softly. "He opened my eyes to a few things."

"David Rossi has a big mouth. Always trying to fix everything."

"Except this time he's right."

"Hotch." she says barely above a whisper.

"We need to talk and as much as I admire and respect Hetty, she has this city wired."

"I can book us a flight back to D.C. we can get the red-eye. Tell me do the rest of them know?"

"I didn't tell them but you know how good they are at their jobs, Dave will tell them to keep them from digging."

'Can we finish eating first I'm hungry for the first time in days. I usually just pick at the salad and drink tea, or ginger-ale."

"But not wine or beer." he states.

"No because then I would cry and wouldn't stop. I don't want to cry over another failed relationship. I should just enter the same convent that Rossi sister is in."

"I think you have to be Catholic." He tells her with a slight smile.

"I'll convert." she tells him.

"A bit drastic don't you think?"

"No worries I don't think I could get any references, who in their right mind wants a criminal hacker sleeping in the same house never mind the same room as them."

"I would." He tells her simply.

"Aaron." she says barely above a whisper.

"Is your hotel far?"

"No, not at all."

They talked about everything but the elephant in the room. When they finish eating he motions for the check. Seeing Penelope open her wallet he frowns and tells her no.

After paying for the meal he picks up his go-bag and walks with her as she leads they way.

"It's a double, I'm paying for it because I wanted the larger room and the view," she explains when they enter the room.

He can see why, the view out of the window is beautiful the ocean is breathtaking. He drops his bag on the bed closest to the door then watches as she gets her laptop.

He has to fight not to frown as she slips off her shoes, plain flat black shoes not the heels that she always wears. He swallows as she gets on the bed her dress rides up as she crosses her legs exposing her stockings and garter. Haley never wore stockings, neither did Beth, but somehow he is not in the least bit surprised that she does. If fits her, her softness, her very feminine attire that she likes to wear. Even if at time it is over the top with color. Even that fits her. His Black queen with a heart of gold that would never hurt anyone. He can't help to think just how much he would love to touch her starting at her neck and work his way down to her red painted toes.

"Do you want to leave tonight or tomorrow, Hotch?" She asks.

Not getting any response she looks up and calls him by name. "Aaron?"

He shakes his head. "What, is it?"

She has to cough before she says anything she looks at her clothes and wipes none existence lint from her bodice. "You're looking at me the same way that waitress was looking at you only this time I see more than just lust for a quick fuck."

"Put the laptop down Penelope." He orders.

She puts it down then stands in front of him. "What you see is desire and passion and a desperate need to touch and hold you. I want more than a quick fuck as you so ably put it."

He puts his hands around her shoulders and pulls her to him. "I'm tired of fighting it and I'm tired of denying what I want." He drops his hands to her waist and looks into her eyes.

"But?" She whispers.

"Tell me I'm wrong Penelope. Tell me that Rossi and I both are wrong, We'll never talk about it again."

She place she hands on his shoulders and stand on tiptoes to kiss him gently once on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_I make no money as it all belongs to someone else. I do promise to return them when I am all done playing with them. I want to than the wonderful WmGeorge, my Beta, for all of her hard work in fixing all of my mistakes._

She placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on tiptoes to kiss him gently once on his lips.

He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. He moved one from her waist, feeling the need to bury it in her soft, wild curls. He has held a few women in his arms; Haley his former wife, and Beth, not to mention the few nameless women from blind dates. But the woman he now held in his arms was nothing like any other woman. Penelope Garcia, curvaceous and unbelievably soft, is the kind of woman that fathers warn their sons about. She can lead a man down the path of sin without even trying. A path he is more than willing to travel with her as many times as she will let him.

Hearing his cell ring he groaned as she pulled herself from his arms. He watched as she went to the sliding door and out onto the balcony.

"Hotchner." He tried not to let the frustration he felt leach into his voice.

Rossi sounded tired and apologetic. "We were just ordered to turn around. A federal judge's daughter is missing, and they also have a rapist on the loose. This one likes to kill. So far there are three victims. The judge called the director personally. The daughter fits what the rapist is hunting for, Aaron."

"Where do I meet you?"

"L.A. Did you find her?"

"Yes."

"Bring her with you, we're going to need her help. The director wants the best we have working on this case."

"I'll meet you at the field office, we can decide where to go from there." Hotch's voice was grim. He looked at her as she held onto the railing. She looked so beautiful standing there. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had no choice. "I'll get the file and start going over what they have." Ending the call he looked at her. "Penelope." His voice was soft, now.

She turned to face him. "Where's the case?"

He's not surprised in the least at her question. "Here. And I'm sorry to have to tell you, but you're needed."

She stepped into the room and packed her things in to her large go-bag and tote. She double checked the drawers and the bathroom and then zipped up her luggage.

Aaron looked over at her. "You have your ID with you?"

Penelope nodded. "Always. It's like magic when going through the airport security. I get taken to one side and screened without too much hassle. More than likely one of the shift supervisors does the pat down."

He grabbed her go-bag, leaving her to carry her tote and purse. She led the way down to the lobby, stopping only long enough to check out and pay her bill.

Aaron hailed a taxi and then glanced at her. "I'll make sure your vacation time isn't lost. You can take time off after we catch this unsub."

"It's not important. I'll just bank it, save it for some other time. Do you know when the rest of the team is going to arrive?"

"Rossi didn't say. You're going to have to get the files from ... you know what, just do what you do best, and I'll start the looking at what we have."

They settled in the taxi and she sighed. "I hope they have good coffee. Agent Rossi spoils us by buying the good stuff."

Hotch gave her a tiny, true smile - one she didn't often see. "That's because Dave is a snob when it comes to coffee."

"He likes good things."

"And you don't?"

"Only when it comes to red wine, chocolate and men. Other than that I'm not picky. Although, judging from the last few men I've gone out with, my judgment seems to be off."

"It happens to everyone, you can't be one hundred percent correct all the time."

Neither one of them said anything else as they watched the city stream past the cab's windows.

She stood on the sidewalk while he paid the cabbie.

"Here let me take my own bag. You're the boss, you don't tote for anyone."

"I don't care who sees me, Penelope."

"But I do. I don't want you to lose face, as the saying goes. To carry a subordinate's go-bag - nope, not happening. Please don't fight me on this one."

"As you wish."

"I love that movie," she said softly.

"Most women do. Finding love is easy. Finding true happiness in your partner is harder. Finding both with the same person - that's what makes happy endings."

"For a man, you're pretty smart about deep feelings." She smiled up at him.

"I'm a profiler, didn't you know? But more importantly, I'm a man who knows what he wants, and with whom he wants to share his heart and life."

She clips on her ID and follows him into the building, stopping only long enough to get through security.

They both know they have to put aside all personal feelings and get to work. They want to have a good base to start the profile when the rest of the team joins them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Not mine never will be. My many thanks go to WmGeorge for her fantastic job of being a great Beta._

Ten minutes after entering the local field office they were shown to a medium sized office. Garcia disappeared, returning in fifteen minutes with two laptops, a portable printer, and the wires needed to set up a temporary office.

Hotch had managed to get in touch with the detective in charge of the case while Penelope was gone. He explained that they usually only worked a case after being invited, but this time the father, a federal judge, called the Director of the FBI personally, asking for the BAU. Hotch asked the detective to come to the local field office and to please bring everything he had for the case. He also wanted, if possible, the missing person's report on the judge's daughter.

They worked steadily for ninety minutes before she left saying something about needing the ladies room. It was the aroma of FBI coffee that announced her return as she entered the room. "I brought coffee, or what the Bureau likes to call coffee." She says placing the three cups on the table along with some sugar and creamer packets for the detective. That had entered the office as she was leaving.

"See what you can find about Amber Peterson, Garcia." Hotch told her as he handed her the missing person's report.

"Yes sir." She replies simply.

He glanced in her direction as she started to type on one of the laptops she'd borrowed. It was the way she just did what was asked without a tart reply. Just a simple yes sir. He was concerned, nothing snappy, no retort from her. He knew she was hurting, but the kiss they shared held the promise of things to come. At least he hoped it did, he wanted more than just a quick screw with her.

They had set up a white board for the three victims that were raped and murdered. Off to one the side of the board Hotch had put the picture of Amber. Turing to get another piece of paper to hang up he stopped when the rest of the team walked into the office.

"Hello Kitten," Rossi said, as if it was the most natural thing to see her sitting in front of the open laptops.

"Sir," she answered, with a slight smile.

The detective was introduced to the rest of the team before anything else was said. It was important to keep the local police on their side and the team knew this. They made it a habit to work with the police and not to antagonize them. After all, they were working toward the same goal. It was one of the reasons the BAU was well liked and respected throughout the country's law enforcement community.

"Baby girl, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be vacationing with Sam in the Caribbean?"

"Change of plans Derek. Now that you are all here I can transfer the information that we have to your tablets." She looked back down to the laptop and within a minute the tablets the agents carried were beeping.

JJ took a seat next to Penelope. "I guess that means we get to work."

"Where are they hiding the coffee?" Reid eyed the empty cups on the table.

They all knew they were here to work and help capture a dangerous killer/rapist. That meant they put all personal/family discussions aside until they stopped for the day. Hopefully sometime before midnight, as they were tired and needed to recoup from the last case.

"What do we know?" Rossi asked as he tossed the empty cups into the nearest trash can with disdain.

After going over the information they had, the team did what they always did, and split into smaller teams. They needed to talk to the families of the victims, the medical examiner, and see where the murders took place, or at least where the bodies were dumped. They needed to gather as much information as possible in order to present a profile to the detectives and officers of the police department.

It was early for them when they got back to the station, just after seven, but even so they were exhausted.

They had the beginnings of a profile but no where near enough information. Penelope was still digging into the victims back grounds looking for a common denominator.

"We need a place to stay and food." Kate spoke softly as she rubbed her eyes.

"I booked rooms in a hotel not far from here. Sorry to say it is an older hotel, every two rooms share a bathroom."

"Not a problem with us, we've shared before. At least this time we each get our own room." Rossi sighed tiredly.

"Food and coffee, please, I'm starving." Reid looked up hopefully.

A small diner not far from the hotel fit the bill for what they wanted, a clean place that offered a little bit of everything. By shoving two tables together they managed to get everyone seated without the feeling of being overcrowded. After ordering food and coffee, they handed the menus back to the waitress.

While they waited for the food, they sipped coffee relaxing for the first time in hours.  
The elephant in the room was making conversation difficult, They all knew the rule of no profiling their team members, but if they were going to be working and living together for the time being then the elephant had to be dealt with.

JJ finally broke the silence. "So, Garcia, what happened?"

"Sam and I are no longer together, that's all." She answered then picked up her spoon and stirred her coffee. A simple thing but it set off warning bells in the minds of her friends. 'Bloody mind readers,' she thought.

"What else Baby girl?"

She exhaled slowly. She'd tried to avoid telling them. "I wasn't what he wanted, he went back to his ex."

"On the night of Derek and Savannah's party, he told you then didn't he?" Reid asks.

"He didn't tell me, give me some credit I knew. Things between us were different, he was different. Look it's no great loss, can we just move on and forget it please?"

"If you need to talk, we're here for you." Kate said as she waved between JJ and herself.

Rossi talked to the desk clerk and then turned back and looked at his team. "Kids, I'm going to pull the old man card here. I've got a headache and I would like to have a bathroom to myself. Luckily, of the rooms our kitten got us, one has it's own bath."

Hotch stepped up . "Morgan, you and Reid, JJ, you and Kate. Garcia that mean you have to share with me."

"No worries sir, I won't take long getting ready."

"Seven-thirty in the lobby people." Hotch nodded at them and then led the way to the elevators.

Hotch woke and listened for a minute and then looked at his watch. He noted that it was just after two thirty in the morning and closed his eyes. Then he heard the noise that woke him up in the first place. A soft cry and mumbling sounded through the shared bathroom. Penelope she must be dreaming.

He opened the door to the shared bathroom and was surprised to see a small light on over the sink, and the open door to Penelope's room. He watched her moving in her sleep. Not the normal movement of changing positions, these screamed nightmare to him. He heard her call his name as she thrashed in her sleep then stillness as she called one more time softly as she sobbed.

He sat on the bed and touched her shoulder gently. "Penelope, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Penelope, come on you need to wake up. I'm fine, I'm not hurt, look at me."

She opens her eyes taking in a deep breath of air as she wiped her eyes. "Sir?"

"You were having a nightmare, calling for me." He helped her sit up and take a sip of water form the glass next to the bed. He touched her hand and realized she was ice cold, even though the room was warm.

"I'm sorry I woke you, thank you for coming to check on me."

"You get these often?"

"Mostly when the team is out on a case." Her voice was a barely heard whisper.

They both need sleep if they are going to get any work done tomorrow. He made a swift decision. "Move over, you can consider me your stuffed bear tonight just like the one you have in the office. Yes I know about that one, and how you nap in your chair late at night, while waiting for information to come though."

He slipped into bed and pulled her into his arms. Snuggling close, she rested her head on his shoulder and one arm across his tee shirt covered waist. Rubbing her back in small circles he felt the coolness of her skin through the cotton pajama top that she was wearing.

It didn't take long for her to fall back to sleep. He shifted them carefully so they are on their sides spooning. It's his favorite way to sleep. From the soft sigh she made and the way she held his arm tighter around her waist as their feet intertwined, he figured it was her favorite position, too.

He smiled to himself and kissed her shoulder. Soon he felt himself dozing off. He didn't fight it. It felt right to him, it felt like this is the way it is suppose to be.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay. My muse took a powder for this story. My many thanks to WmGeorge for her tireless work repairing and making this story enjoyable for all of you._

Hotch watched Penelope sleep, he couldn't understand why any man wouldn't want her in his life or his bed. Beautiful and feminine are the perfect words to describe Penelope Garcia. After a few moments, he realized she was on the verge of waking. He left the bed carefully, and made his way to the adjoining bathroom. He left the door open just a bit, stripped down, grabbed his shampoo and soap off of the sink, got into the shower.

Penelope woke up and smiled, feeling all warm and safe. She reached for other side of the bed but found it empty. Her heart sank for a second and then she realized two things, the sheets were still warm, and the shower was running.

He had just left, a gentleman to the core. He was not the love and leave them type of man. Aaron Hotchner would never do that. No, they didn't have sex, but what he gave her was better. He gave her comfort and chased the nightmares away, without asking for anything in return.

She stretched before she got out of bed, then laid out the clothes that she would be wearing that, a bright pink silk blouse and dark blue skirt. When she heard the other door close she knew it was her turn in the shower.

Grabbing her things from her bag she entered the shower, sniffed, and smiled. His scent was everywhere, manly and very much him. The scent soon combined with her own of vanilla and rose. They mixed well, not overwhelming each other or fighting for dominance, just a peaceful blending of scents.

Hotch knocked on the hallway door fifteen minutes after he heard the shower stop. He stood in the hallway with JJ and Rossi.

Penelope looked through the peephole before opening the door. She hobbled over to the bed, sat, and put her other shoe on, fastening the strap to her flat ballet shoes. "Just let me grab my bag."

"Kitten, no heels?" Rossi raised his eyebrows as he looked down at her.

"I was on vacation remember? No heels, just flats. It's hard to walk on the sand in heels."

They met the rest of the team in the hallway, breakfast on everyone's mind. Coffee first, food second. They knew better than to eat at the hotel buffet, so they hit the nearest diner.

JJ looked over at Penelope as they waited for their food. "I like the flats Garcia, they look nice with blue dress, I would have thought you would be wearing skorts on your vacation."

Penelope shook her head. "Not me. Dresses or skirts, never shorts or skorts."

"Skorts?" Reid looked puzzled

"Think shorts and skirt mix," Kate answered.

Reid frowned. "They don't sound comfortable."

"They're not." The three women spoke in unison.

They didn't dally over breakfast, but they did make sure to take coffee back with them. The coffee at the office was horrible.

Penelope set up her mini-office in the same room as the rest of the team. It was easier for everyone, they could ask her directly for the information, and she could also add her two cents in from time to time. She wasn't a profiler by a long shot, but she had common sense, and thinking like a woman came in handy at times.

Penelope dug and hacked into whatever she could think of that might give them a lead.

Looking into the murder victims gave them nothing of any use, and they were still trying to find a connection between them. But Amber, the judge's daughter, that was a different matter altogether. Spoiled. Rich. Entitled. Yes, she looked like the other three women, tall, slender, beautiful, and from what they had been able to gather she was also rude and obnoxious to everyone who crossed her path and didn't bow to her demands.

Money is what came to Penelope's mind. Money talks and this spoiled brat, for that is what Penelope has dubbed her, was loaded. A trust fund baby who never had to work a day in her life. Garcia backtracked to the last time anyone saw her. After calling and getting clearance to tap into the traffic CCTV and anywhere else she could think of, she got busy. By tapping into every place that had a camera, it didn't take long for Penelope to find her. When she did, Penelope was left completely at a loss for words.

When they heard a commotion out in the corridor, the rest of the team went out to see if they could help.

"What do you mean, you can't find my daughter? You're suppose to be the best."

Just to be certain, Penelope looked for a different camera angle, and then she knew for sure. A shiver went up her spine, but she stood and shook it away before she opened the door. She needed to find her team.

The judge looked at Penelope as she stood in the doorway. "Is that the way you dress? You look like a hooker in those clothes."

Penelope had to admit the blouse showed more cleavage than normal, but she loved it.

"I found something, Agent Hotchner." Penelope spoke quietly and went back into the office.

"If you'll excuse us, Your Honor, it looks like we have a lead." Hotch moved around the judge to get to the door.

The judge followed him. "I'm coming with you. I want to see just what kind of a lead someone like her can come up with. I would have thought the FBI would have more professional people working for them."

Rossi stepped forward to intercept the judge. "Agent Garcia was on vacation when she was called into help with this case. Trust us when we tell you she is the best analyst we have at the BAU, and possibly in the entire Bureau." Rossi's tone of voice left no room for doubt.

Hotch ignored the judge and turned to Penelope. "What do you have, Garcia?"

She sighed. "You're not going to like it. I couldn't find anything on the victims, so I looked for Amber, the judge's daughter. She led me to the victims."

Rossi frowned. "Kitten?"

"Watch the plasma, I tapped into the traffic cams, with permission. I also called the security firm that does most of the private CCTV in the area, I asked them if I could looked over their footage for certain times."

"They let you?" Kate asked.

"Well, yeah friends and all, sort of a quid pro quo."

"Penelope, what did you promise in return?" Reid asked.

"Just a code for a game, like I said friends and all."

"Garcia." Hotch said, trying to get them back on track.

"Sir, I don't think His Honor should be here." Penelope met his gaze calmly, without trepidation.

Hotch nodded and turned to the judge. "I'm going to have to ask you to step outside, Your Honor."

The judge balked. "Why, because she says so? I don't think so. I don't care who you think you are, I want to see what she found."

Hotch tipped his head, Penelope stroked a few keys, and the video started playing on the plasma.

The agents saw Amber talking to the first victim on the sidewalk. The video showed the victim pointing up the street and smiling, as if she were giving directions. Then it happened, a van pulled up, two men got out, and pulled the two women into the van. The first victim was thrashing about trying to break free, while Amber smiled and kissed the man that grabbed her.

The judge collapsed into a chair. "Oh no, what have you done now, Amber?"


	8. Chapter 8

_So sorry for the delay. This should round out this story nicely. My many thanks to WmGeorge for her fantastic work in turning my mess into something enjoyable to read._

_From WmGeorge: The delay was mostly mine. Real life can throw one mean monkey wrench into plans to edit and write. WG._

She looked from the judge to Hotch then back again, as she shifted her cell from one ear to the other. "Sir," she said softly. When he didn't respond, she spoke a bit louder. "Hotch."

When he looked at her she kept her expression blank. "I found two sealed records."

"Open them," he ordered.

Amber's father stood and gritted his teeth. "Wait a minute, you can't do that, not without a court order."

"Garcia?" Hotch spoke firmly, but she knew it was directed not at her, but at the judge.

She looked up from one of the laptops and then smiled softly as she started to talk into her cell. "Thank you very much, Your Honor. Yes, if we need your help again we'll call. Yes sir, I'll make sure to tell Agent Rossi."

"Kitten?" Rossi asks.

"I have the court order to open the records. I just need a minute."

Two hours later they had Amber, the two men, and the latest victim in custody.

Hotch signed off on the last of the forms that he was required to fill out. He put his pen back in his inner pocket as he looked at the judge. "You need to get your daughter a lawyer, she's going to be charged with murder, along with the men. Agent Garcia managed to collect videos from all the abduction sights. One of the men is already talking, he's looking for a better deal."

The man nodded his head, scowling as Penelope walked back into the small room.

"Any trouble returning the borrowed equipment, Garcia?" JJ asks.

"No, they like me. I have no idea why, they said anytime I'm in town to come get whatever I need."

"You're the best, that's why Baby Girl." Morgan smiled as he took her computer bag out of her hand.

"Let's go home," Hotch said.

* * *

There were two SUV's waiting for them. As usual, Penelope rode with JJ, Reid, and Morgan. The shared kiss was still fresh in her memory, making her feel uneasy and … well … scared, as well as confused. She was tired and still stinging from the break-up from Sam. The old saying about better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all, was beginning to wear thin. She wanted a forever type of love, a love that two people fought and work for. Maybe it was too much to hope for, she was too old for fairy tales.

"Write your notes then go home. You can write your reports tomorrow." Hotch rubbed his face tiredly just before the doors to the elevator opened.

They were all tired, needing food, a long hot shower, and to sleep in their own beds. Living in hotels was not conducive to good health, hygiene yes, but you wanted your own food fresh and not made by someone else. After a while all restaurant food tasted the same no matter how good the menu made it sound.

They hadn't even made it to their own office before Anderson came up to them. "You have a visitor, Agent Hotchner, a Miss Clemmons. I put her in the briefing room."

Years of practice of hiding his own reactions and emotions are second nature to Hotch. He looked at Rossi, then glanced at the rest of the team before he moved. As good as he is, Penelope's better, but he still saw the sharp pain that flashed through her eyes, then there was nothing, nothing there at all. He thanks Anderson then walks toward his office.

"Hey, that's great right?" Reid says. "I know how much he likes her and Jack loved spending time with her."

"I think it's great, Dr. Reid, she might even put that smile back on his face. You know, the one we hardly ever see anymore." Penelope tells him.

She takes a few steps away then turns to look at the team. "I'm leaving in ten minutes, if you need anything ask now or forever hold your peace. Well, at least until tomorrow."

"Kitten, how are you getting home? You don't have a car here remember."

" Taxi." she said.

"Beth," Hotch said softy as he entered the briefing room.

"Aaron, you look tried, great, but tired." she said as she stood and moved toward him.

"When did you get back?" He asks kept all emotion out of his voice.

"This morning. I missed you, and, well, I'm here for a week. I got an offer to relocate here, I came to see just how good the offer is. And to see if it was worth it for me to come back."

He stepped away from her, folding his arms across his chest. "I thought you were happy in Hong Kong."

"I am, I was, but I missed you and Jack."

"I wasn't about to stand in your way Beth. I know that your work is important to you. But you have to understand I can't, I won't bring Jack's hopes up that we're going to be together. What if another offer comes along? He needs stability in his life." He spoke firmly, leaving the rest unsaid.

"I understand. Thank you for being honest with me. Would you like to go for a drink, it would give us a chance to at least catch up as friends."

"I can't, I haven't been home in almost a week, and I really need to see my son, he comes first."

"I'd better be going, then. I'm sorry Aaron." She touched his face and kissed him softly on the cheek, and then walked out of the room.

Rossi stood and watched as Hotch packed his briefcase. "She left not long after you went to talk to Beth."

Hotch straightened up and sighed. "I might be late tomorrow. I'm going to see Jack first, then her."

"Be honest, that's the only advice I'll give you."

Aaron nodded. "Thanks - and I will."

* * *

Ninety minutes later he found himself in front of her apartment, knocking on the door. When he heard the deadbolt being moved he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes and face were wet, and she was sniffling. Her hair was a mess, her feet bare, she was wearing what looked like a black beach cover up. It was ugly as hell and it didn't suit her at all. She looked at him and then turned away, leaving him to come in or not. He locked the door and followed her into the small apartment.

He saw her in the small kitchen adding onions by the handful into a large pot.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry."

"You didn't, the onions did." She sniffed. "My go to comfort food is French onion soup."

"Don't you need beef broth for that?" That's what Sean told him, the last time he watched his brother cook.

"You can use veggie broth. Besides if you add enough sherry and butter, everything tastes better."

He had to nod and smile as he watched her add a half a stick of butter to the pot.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Beth?"

"She left, she wanted more than I was willing to give her." He watched as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"You should go back to her tell her you had a change of heart. She loves you and Jack. You trust her with Jack, plus you have history together. She can offer you . . ."

That's as far as she got before he took her into his arms and kissed her. With the pads of his thumbs he gently wiped more tears away.

"You've been crying, all this is not just from onions." He looked at her puffy eyes and face. "And you're wearing black."

"It's not black, dark blue, and you're not supposed to profile me." Her voice was a whisper.

"I didn't profile you, I just stated the obvious, your face is puffy and this thing you're wearing is ugly."

"Yes, I've been crying," she said as she stepped away from him and started to stir the soup again. "I thought … never mind, it's silly really."

He reached around her and turned the stove off. He ushered her into the small living room, and they settled on the couch, side by side. He took her hands and smiled. "You thought what, Penelope?"

"Right after Morgan pulled that stunt with the ambulance in New York, he told me I was his God given solace. I'm his friend, his confidant, I keep him safe. I keep all of you safe, but with him it's different. That's beside the point, what I'm trying to say is that I want that, too. I want my solace, and all it encompasses. Every time I open my heart to someone I get hurt. I'm tired of getting hurt, and I'm tired of hiding my feelings."

He pulled her close and rubbed her back. "Oh, Penelope. I wouldn't have kissed you and held on to you while you slept if I didn't want more with you. You might be Morgan's solace, but you fill my life with joy and much needed happiness. Jack loves you, as do I. I want that love to grow into so much more. I won't hurt you, I promise you."

"I know that, you're too much of a gentleman to hurt anyone. I promise I will never hurt Jack or you." She looked up at him and saw a small smile on his lips. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, you put Jack first, that's all."

"Your son will always come first as far as I am concerned. I adore that child."

"No doubt about it, you're the right one for me." He leaned, in kissing her gently and then with more pressure on her lips. When he felt her respond, kissing him back without fear, he knew she was finally dropping her barriers and letting him in.

After a few minutes, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Are you my Solace, Aaron Hotchner?"

"I want to be, I want to be everything for you, Penelope."

He pulled her to her feet. "Go get dressed, we need to eat real food not just onion soup. And Penelope, that dress."

"Charity pile?"

"Yes."

The end.


End file.
